Did You Say It?
by 17daysgreys
Summary: April Kepner is just starting her intern year at Mercy West hospital, but after a night out with her sisters she meets a few awkward acquaintances, how will they affect her intern year? Will turn M in later chapters. This is a Japril story, featuring Jackson Avery and Alex Karev.


**April**

April Marie Kepner had graduated medical school a few months ago; she was the first official doctor in the Kepner family. A feat that her farmer father and schoolteacher mother would not stop gushing over. They were so proud of their baby girl and when she had told them she wanted to be a surgeon they were even more proud. She had applied to be a surgical intern all across the country, but finally settled on Seattle. So this weekend her family helped her move into a small apartment that was about a ten-minute walk from the hospital. They got her all settled into the apartment, which had no *NSYNC posters, unlike her bedroom back home in Moline. It was a nice apartment with one bedroom and an updated kitchen, on the fifth floor of the apartment complex so it had a nice view of the city.

Tonight was Saturday night and April's sisters had decided to take her out on one last hurrah before they left to go back home to Ohio. So, they decided to dress her up in the sluttiest dress that she had in her closet. It was a black strapless dress that hit her mid-thigh and it was definitely not something the middle Kepner sister was used to wearing. However, her sisters forced her to put on a pair of black strappy heels to match and curled her red hair She was certainly not accustomed to going out and looking like this, she was used to wearing hoodies and jeans and spending her Saturday nights at home, with a tub of ice cream, watching chick flicks.

"April, you have to take the shot," Libby instructed.

"You guys, I've already had three. I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, April. We're not going to see you for months and we need to give you a night to remember," Alice added. So April reluctantly licked her hand, put the salt on it and kicked back the tequila shot before grabbing the lime and cringing.

"God, I hate those," she muttered.

"Yeah, well if you would have taken more in college, you'd be used to them by now," Kimmie said, "Now, let's get this show on the road. I looked it up and there's a club nearby so we're gonna try that out."

"You guys, I'm going to miss you," April started to cry a bit.

"Oh no, you're not going to be an emotional drunk. April, tonight we're going to go out dancing and remenisse. Because tomorrow you start the first day of the rest of your life. Now let's get a move on," Libby instructed.

So, the four Kepner girls got into a cab and made their way to the bar. Libby had decided that she was going to be the designated driver, but since they weren't driving she was the designated chaperone. While the other Kepner sisters had been taking shots with April their tolerances were much higher. April was definitely the most drunk out of all of them, but she could still hold her own and managed to not fall flat on her face, even while wearing sky high heels.

"I don't know why you made me wear these," she pestered to her sisters, pointing down at her very uncomfortable shoes.

"Because they make you look hot. Now stop fidgeting," Alice added.

April and her sisters had been enjoying their time at the club. They had all ordered a few more cocktails and April was up and at 'em. Clubs were never really her scene in college or med school; she had just been way too focused on studying. She'd been a few times with her exes or some close friends, but she was always the designated driver. She never in her life had literally let her hair down and went wild, but tonight was the start of the rest of her life so; she decided to live a little bit.

"You look like you're having a good time," a guy approached her and her sisters from behind.

"Alice, I think he's talking to you," April said.

"Ah, no I wasn't," he smiled at her, "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

April gave her sisters a worried look and they all just laughed at her and nudged her towards him, "Um sure," she responded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"So, what's your name," he wondered.

"I'm April, you?"

"Alex. What do you do?"

"I'm a surgical intern at Mercy West, you?"

"Surgical intern at Seattle Grace." She turned around and started to make out with him, much to her sister's surprise. They had never seen her be so free and open with men, normally the topic was off limits. It just wasn't something April liked getting into, but her sister's would be lying if they didn't find it entertaining and April seemed to look like she knew what she was doing.

"So, are you staying with your sisters or do you want to get out of here?"

"How'd you know they were my sisters?"

"Lucky guess, you don't normally see a group of four redheads if they're not related." April looked over at her sisters who clearly knew what was happening and they all gave her their nods of approval.

"Sure, let's get out of here," she smiled as she took his hand and left her sisters in the club.

"I'm so proud of her," Libby said.

"I hope to God she finally gets some. It's been so long," Alice added.

"Sending up a prayer," Kimmie responded.

The next morning April made her way back to her new apartment after a pleasant night with Alex Karev. He was nothing short of gentle and attentive and he made her feel things she had never felt before. He was exactly the one-night stand/ stress reliever that she needed before starting work on Monday. While she loved being out, she dreaded the walk of shame home, so here she was at 8:30 a.m. on Sunday coming into her apartment building wearing a mico-mini and sky high heels. Her makeup was smudged on her face and she clearly had sex hair. It was not a pretty look, but she didn't think it'd matter. She'd simply run inside and get into her apartment and see nobody, but things aren't always that easy. She was looking down at the ground when she bumped into him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," she heard him say.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry." She looked up and she saw what could only be described as a Greek God in human form. He looked at her with his green eyes or were they blue? He had on a grey sweatshirt and those fancy tennis shoes that she knew some guys were obsessed with, but she didn't really pay much attention. He looked like he was about to go for a run, so she didn't want to keep him.

"You look like you had a fun night," he teased.

"I really didn't think I was going to see anyone," she admitted, clearly embarrassed. He was her neighbor and now he probably thought she was this huge slut, which was definitely not the case. She could kill her sisters right now for insisting she go out with them.

"I'm Jackson Avery," he smiled as he extended his hand to her, "And you are?"

"April Kepner."

"Well it's nice to meet you April. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

"Well, have a nice day."

"You too."

April got into her apartment and immediately took a shower before collapsing into her bed, only to be woken up by her parents knocking on her door. After eating one last home cooked meal from her mom and sharing some embarrassing stories with her sisters about what happened the night before, it was time to say goodbye.

"April, sweetheart, I really wish you'd stay in Ohio," her mother Karen sighed. She wasn't used to her middle daughter moving away. This was the first time April was going to be away from her family in her life, so it was going to be a hard transition for everyone involved.

"Mom, I have to do this," she insisted.

"Karen, come on. She'll never become the world's greatest surgeon if we keep babying her," her father Joe added.

"Thank you, daddy."

"We love you sweetheart, make us proud," her parents said in unison as she showed them the door.

"I'll try." She smiled as she said her last goodbyes. As soon as they left she let herself cry, real tears. She was alone.

April had always been a morning riser. It helped that she had grown up on a farm in Moline, Ohio, but still the quietness of the morning was something she always appreciated. Today, however, was a particularly special morning. Today was her first day as an intern at Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, Washington. Her parents were confused as to why she didn't do her internship at Case Western Reserve, so she could be closer to home. She insisted that she needed to branch out, try to discover herself a little bit more, instead of being the Kepner sister that blended into the background.

She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck top and curled her red hair slightly before putting it into a ponytail. She packed her bag with her tennis shoes, some snacks, and a water bottle. Today was her first shift as a surgical intern and it was going to be 48 hours. She was excited and apprehensive, since she had missed the intern mixer that Mercy West had held. She didn't think it was that important to go out and get cocktails with people she was going to meet in a couple of days anyways, so she was definitely going into her first day blind.

April found the resident's locker room and as usual she was the first one there. She checked her watch; it was 8:40 and her shift started at 9:00. She didn't think she was that early, she just didn't want to be late for her first shift because her resident would kill her. She was assigned to Dr. Harold Jacobs; a third year resident who she read was focusing on neuro, just like her. She read his published papers and was so excited that he was her resident.

She was determined to make this a good year, to try and change herself. She didn't really make many friends in college or med school because she could sometimes be described as neurotic and uptight. But her sisters had had her christen Seattle and she was going to make the most of being in a new place where she knew nobody.

April made her way to the front entrance, which is where her resident e-mailed her to meet him, with a bit of pep in her step. After nursing yesterday's hangover and getting a good night sleep last night she was armed and ready for her first day as a surgical resident at Mercy West and then she saw, Jackson Avery and Alex Karev which caused her to want to vomit up her breakfast.

A/N: This is a short intro chapter to this story, hope you all enjoy and let me know if you want it to be continued.


End file.
